The Younger Me
by L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki
Summary: Percy is turned young by Kronos. His younger brother, Charles turns the gods against him. However, there is a certain immortal girls club who just might extend their friendship and give him a new home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my third fanfic. My first one I am still updating, the second one I deleted, while this will be my crown story. Well, if that's what you want. Because this is totally original. Oh by the way, HOO never happened. This is post- TLO. And it is completely changed.**

**Percy POV**

I sighed. Living in the wilderness alone was sure boring. Me, the five-year-old hero of Olympus. Now, I know what you're thinking. Five years old? I am supposed to be eighteen.

_**Flashback**_

"Kronos! Submit! You will never win!" I yelled.

Kronos had taken over Luke's body, while Annabeth, who had been dating my half- brother, ever since he arrived, Grover and my useless half- brother Charles **(No offense to any Charles' reading this) **had fainted. Now, it was Kronos and I alone. He charged at me, and raised his sword above his head. Big mistake. I fired a bolt of water, and when he sliced through it, I pierced his heart. He fell to the ground, stunned. I grinned. His curse of Achilles had been burned off. I then started chopping him like crazy. He dissolved into a huge pile of sand, then when I thought I was done, he started reforming. He sent a bolt of energy at me, and I dispersed him with water. The damage was already done. I shrank down, pain erupting from my bones as they shrunk. I looked down on myself. I was a toddler. **(Now, I know what you're thinking. He's five. But In TLO, he was sixteen. Two years have passed. Kay?) **I ran behind Artemis's throne, and could only watch as the gods arrived and my friends woke up.

"Charles, what happened?" Poseidon asked.

"I fought off Kronos myself! Then I made him die. My friends here" Charles glared at them, "didn't help much, and Percy got disintegrated by Kronos." That backstabber! My friends couldn't protest as they blacked out before us. Poseidon's eyes filled with happiness, and roared, " Charles, I always knew you were good! You are my favorite son!" Zeus smiled, and boomed, "I always knew you were better than that Perseus!" As the gods drifted to their thrones to repair them, Artemis frowned and hesitated. She then drew her bow and pointed it at my general direction.

"Who is it? Come out!" She commanded. I had a sudden urge to do as she asked, but I knew Charles had turned the gods against me. _Why would I want to do what Artemis says? I don't love her, do I?_ If I revealed myself, the gods would blame me for hiding and kill me, but if I ran…

I ran to the edge and jumped off. Artemis rushed to the edge, and peered over. To maintain my 'toddler' disguise, I stuck my tongue out at her. Her face showed ultimate fury as she stared at me plunging to my possible doom. **( And for those perverted people, no he was not naked. Artemis would not have stared, would she. Let's say his clothes magically shrunk.) **I suddenly heard a voice in my head.

'**Percy, this is Chaos.'**

'The Chaos?' Wow.

'**Yes…'**

'Hello, sir…'

'**Will you accept my blessing? If not, you will end up a very messy spot.'**

'Yes! Hurry up!'

I suddenly grew small miniature cute bat wings and felt more powerful.

'Chaos! Why do I have cutesy wings!'

'**Well, they were supposed to be scary, but you're a toddler.'**

I shut Chaos out and spread my wings and landed in Manhattan Park **(I don't live there I just thought of it)**. I guess I have to start living on my own now, or be vaporized.

_**End flashback**_

So here I am, living in the wilderness. Alone. I trained so hard, I am better at sword fighting and can shoot a bulls eye with a bow. At first, monsters tried to attack me, but with Chaos's blessing they learned to run far, far away. Shame. I liked their company.

'**Hey Percy, how are you doing.'**

'Fine, a bit lonely.'

'**Well, not anymore. Someone's going to find you.'**

'What!'

'**Awww, don't worry, in your five year old form they won't know you.'**

'Why can't I use my powers to turn back?'

'**Your not powerful yet.'**

I ran into my tent and started packing. Why, of all the times, did they have to come now?

**Thalia POV**

"Phoebe, have you noticed the distinct lack of monsters earlier?"

"Yeah, its like something powerful that scares the monsters is living here."

Percy had been dead for 2 years. No one stopped to mourn him but his still- loyal friends, Chiron, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hades, Artemis, and the minor gods. Not even Poseidon. I knew that Percy had defeated Kronos cause I was stuck under that statue, and I could hear them yell. Charles had gone silent, which he never does. So, he was either knocked out, or had duct tape on his mouth. It was probably the first. But Percy, he was shouting like crazy. Then, Kronos yelled in pain. Percy must have killed him. But, Percy then started screaming in pain. He must have died. No one believed me but the hunt.

We suddenly stumbled into a clearing where there was a tent. We took our bows out.

"Who's out there? Show yourself!" Phoebe yelled.

A little five-year-old walked out, fear in his eyes. When he saw us he looked panicked, but then ran away. I ran after him. This little guy can really run. Finally, I caught up with him. He was surrounded by monsters. As he took out a pen, I realized with a shock that it was Percy's sword. I could not let him die. I needed to know if Percy was alive.

**Percy POV**

Thalia chased me around, and I had to cross the monster boundaries. In an instant, monsters surrounded me.

"Hello there, Kiddie." The monster smiled. Oh no. Thalia ran into us. With a shaking hand, to disguise myself as a normal kid, not Percy Jackson, I took out riptide. I heard Thalia gasp. Great. Way to blow my cover, monsters. I moved into a ready position. Suddenly, Thalia rushed in front of me and began slaughtering the monsters. Silver arrows flew past me and disintegrated monsters. I charged into a whole crowd, and sliced without a care in the world. Monsters ashes flew past me. I only wanted to get out and run. Unfortunately, Artemis caught up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going, _boy._" She hissed at me.

"N-nowhere, miss." I stuttered, still getting over the fact that Artemis was holding my hand. I hope I wasn't blushing.

"You're coming with me."

We walked back to the hunter's camp. Artemis's eyes narrowed as she glared at me.

"Where did you get that pen?"

I thought fast.

'Chaos, can I send thoughts?'

'**Yes, why?'**

'Nothing.'

"It fell out of the sky, ma'am. I took it and it spoke to me."

"Give it back. That was from my dead friend." So she considered me a friend, huh? I was pretty sure I was blushing like crazy now. _Come on, I don't love her… and if I did, I'm too young… and if I aged to before, would she love me?_

I passed her Riptide. I concentrated really hard, then sent her a mind message.

'Give the boy Riptide, Artemis. He needs it.'

She gasped, dropped the pen and stuttered, "P-percy?"

I grinned, and picked up the pen. The hunters arrived back, and examined me. I stared at them. I had a feeling my wolf glare wouldn't work so well. Artemis regained her composure, and asked me, "Who are your parents?"

I thought fast. "My mom died when I was 3, miss. My Stepfather killed h-her by pushing her down the s-stairs. I never knew my dad. Mum said he died while protecting us from gangsters. Who are you?"

Artemis looked at me with pity, then said, "Come with us. We'll take you to a safe place. Its called camp- Half Blood."

I sighed. I would have to go back to camp? Fine. I went back to my camp to pack. It was night, but I couldn't sleep.

As the sun rose up, a chariot appeared. Apollo's voice rang out. "Hey little sis. Who's the lil' kid?"

Artemis glared at him. " Just take us to camp."

After we boarded the bus, I sat down. A sharp object poked my butt. I yelped and jumped up. On the seat was a thumbnail, with a note that said, 'From the hunters'

They laughed like crazy. Two can play at that game. I gave them my best wolf stare, which surprisingly they flinched at. I raised my hand and shocked them with lightning. Zeus will probably kill me, but who cares? They started to smoke and get up, wanting to kill me. I took a lesson from younger, or older I guess, me. I grabbed the wheel from Apollo and swerved. The hunters yelped in surprise and was tossed into their seats.

"You guys remind me of Grover…" Oh shit.

"You know Grover?" Artemis's eyes narrowed. Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your kind words. I guess you guys like this…**

**Percy POV**

Crap.

"I ummm… saw a vision through the pen?"

Artemis still looked at me suspiciously. She had a reason too. I guess I had to kick it up a notch.

'I did, you know.' I sent a mental message to them.

Artemis looked shocked. "Why do you listen to him?"

'Because, Artemis, I can do what I want. Especially if you people abandoned me for that loser Charles. Did anyone even give me a second thought?'

"I did! How can you expect me to not?"

The sun bus landed with a grinding halt. I practically jumped out before they killed me. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by campers. The hunters emerged, glaring at me. I gulped. This was going to be a long day. Charles, my brother, pushed the rest away. "Move way for the hero of Olympus!"

I glared at him and I sense that the hunters hated him to their very core, because as soon as they heard that, hisses could be heard from them. The campers then hissed to that, and soon we had a hissing battle. Immature people. And that's coming from a 5 year old. Enough of this. I summoned my powers.

'ENOUGH! STOP, YOU IMMATURE PEOPLE! I COME BACK FOR 5 SECONDS AND YOU GUYS ARE SO IMMATURE!'

That shut their mouths. The campers gasped and looked around. The air was filled with stuttering like 'P-percy?' Awesome. I loved their reactions. I then had another great idea.

'**What is it, Percy? I'm busy.'**

No way. The creator is busy? I looked further into Chaos's mind. What I saw… would probably scar me for life. Ew. Who knew that would happen… I mean Nyx is his daughter, isn't she? Or my Greek mythology is not as good as I thought. I quickly wrenched my mind from that.

'**Stop looking into my mind!'**

'Chaos, can I create illusions?'

'**Yes. Now, bye bye.'**

I was kicked out of his mind. I didn't really mind. Ugh… I then created an illusion of myself walking out of the bus. The campers screamed. I wanted to drop down and laugh. He stuck out his tongue. The hunters looked confused. Artemis was in shock, and I realized she was remembering me falling off Olympus. I let him disappear. I then dropped to the ground laughing.

"Ha! Your faces… They were awesome!"

Charles walked up to me, and raised his sword. "So, a child of Hecate? Too bad. You'll never meet your mum."

An arrow flew and knocked the sword out of his hand. He turned around, looking at her. His eyes examined her body, and then he smirked. "Hello, Artemis. Shooting a god like me? You must be desperate for attention." My vision turned red. No one talks, or looks, at _my Artemis_, that way. I didn't even stop to think about what I just thought. My mind and voice spoke as one.

"'YOU DON'T TALK TO HER THAT WAY, CHARLES!'" The very earth shook and storms gathered. The air around me burst into black flames. I didn't care. I summoned what I thought looked best. A gigantic wolf formed from black energy behind me. The wolf roared and the campers backed away. I think I should give Charles a little insecurity. I used the black energy and formed a black trident, skeletons emerged around me, and a lightning bolt appeared in my hand. To look innocent, I looked up, grinned, and gave him the worst stare I could muster. What I found out then was that my eyes were flaming and I was flickering from 18 to 5. He was as scared as a little boy watching a scary movie. He's a god? I guess if he won't die I'll make him fade. Not going to let him get away with that. I picked up the trident and was about to launch it when Artemis walked up to me. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Let him go, he's just another male. He's not like my… friend, Percy."

At the touch of her, and her voice, I calmed down.

"By the way, I never asked your name."

I hesitated. Then I grinned. What a perfect name. I got to thank Dionysus.

"I am Peter Johnson."

Dionysus let out a gasp, then raised his eyebrow. He smirked, and opened his mouth. I put a finger to my mouth, shaking my head. Dionysus immediately shut up. He sent a message.

'_Hello, Percy. I knew you would come back.'_

I knew what he said was true. However, he did not show his concern, as he had to maintain his image. I was his favorite student in over 32 years. **(He is not OOC. Think of his fatherly attitude to Percy in the books, but he tries to hide it. That's what I think.)**

'Hi, Mr. D. Thanks for noticing me. I was getting tired that no one realized I was Percy, with the facts. I look like him, I act like him, and I have Riptide.'

'_This should be fun.'_

I shut off the mind link and calmly walked away. My senses tingled. A blade struck my shoulder and it shattered. Luckily my Achilles curse didn't burn off. I drew Riptide and pointed it at my mysterious attacker. A teenager stood before me. "No one talks to the hero of Olympus that way!"

"How old are you?" I growled.

"16. Old enough to beat an amateur who is 5."

I smiled at the irony of that. However, the hunters surrounded me.

"No one touches him!" Thalia shouted. The boy grinned.

"A daughter of Zeus? I'm his son. Son's are stronger than daughters." I see what Artemis meant by boys are cocky.

Thalia was literally steaming with anger, lightning sparking over her. The boy laughed.

"You can't attack me. I bathed in the Styx." I nearly screamed with laughter. Oh, the irony of it all! But what he did left me totally mad. He smacked Thalia in her face, and she fell onto the ground. I yelled, a gigantic sonic wave that left the hunters standing, but most of the campers were knocked down. I then stormed past the hunters.

"You DARE! Your curse won't save you! I've had the curse for two years! How many have you have it for! You weren't even here when I still was!" Again, crap. I nearly revealed myself.

"You had the curse since you were 3? Liar. I bet you don't know what the curse is." Dumbass.

"Oh, I had. Try hitting me." He smiled, and swung his sword. It shattered, again. But that stupid sword kept reforming. His expression was priceless. I let out black smoke, and quickly created images of myself around him. He kept twirling around. My clones and I started laughing. "Looking to be a ballerina? You would be perfect." **(Anyone noticed the Thor scene? In the movie? At the end? When Loki and Thor are fighting but Loki tricks him with illusions.)** I shouted out, "NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER!" I used the black energy to form a sword, and used Riptide and Galaxy, which I decided to name, to barrage him with 360's. I then whirled the swords in my hands, slowly chopping him. Galaxy didn't care if he had the curse of Achilles, and cuts appeared everywhere on his body. He dropped his sword and pleaded, " Please let me live!"

Hmm… should I? If I did, he would probably try to hit Thalia again. If I didn't, I would be an executioner. I shouldn't kill him. I just left, tossed his sword back at him and left. "Looks like you lost to a 5 year old. Better luck next time."

**How do you like this? Why do I only have 3 reviews? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it occurs to me that I'm not romantic at all. So, when the time comes, give me suggestions of how you want their relationship to go. Thanks!**

**Artemis POV**

Wow. Peter was so powerful. First he shows up a god, then he defeats Jake? All of my hunters hate Charles and his lackeys. He was claiming to be powerful, when even Aphrodite can defeat him. I can't help but remember what he tried to do when we last came.

_**FLASHBACK when Percy was 'alive' without the curse of Achilles**_

It was capture the flag night. I sat back and watched as my hunters dominated all. They got the flag, but Charles tried to fight them. My anger kept growing. I snapped, and was about to shoot an arrow at him as he took out his sword and tried to hit Thalia, when Percy showed up. I could hear their yells.

"Charles, it's just a game! Let it go!"

"You guys are a disgrace, no wonder we lose to the hunters!"

"Because they're better! Lady Artemis trained them good! What do you think!" I blushed.

"I think we should try to beat them up, for once!" He smacked Thalia down.

"NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER!" Percy yelled, and blasted the boy with a torrent of water. Charles drew his sword, and ran to Thalia, going to slice her. What I saw next amazed me. Percy ran in front of my faithful lieutenant. The blade pierced his skin. He screamed in pain. Percy then held up Riptide. "Don't. Even. Dare." He hissed.

_**Time skip to later…**_

The hunters and I were sleeping in our cabin. Suddenly, we heard shouts. Argh, can't anyone get any sleep in this blasted Camp? I walked outside, and saw Percy and Charles. Percy was yelling at him.

"Charles! I told you, let it go! They won! Don't be such a blasted idiot! And that is the worst plan ever!"

"How do you know my plan!" Charles yelped.

"You talk in your sleep. And sneaking into Artemis's bed to make her forsake her virgin vow is the worst plan ever!"

WHAT? Before I knew it, Charles had retreated and my hunters surrounded Percy.

"What was that, boy?"

Percy kept silent, not wanting to betray his brother. I knew I had to stop them or Percy would be dead. I stepped out of the forest. "Hunters, let him go."

"But My Lady, he was planning on bedding you!"

"No he wasn't, his brother Charles was. Perseus would never do something like that. He was trying to stop him."

The hunters let him go. I then realized that Percy still had his shoulder cut. He had stood up to Charles like that? Just to stop Charles breaking my vow?

He thanked me and ran back, but not before collapsing on the ground as he fainted. I looked at their battle spot and saw to my horror, blood. Percy's blood. I rushed towards him. He was dying of blood loss. I guess his shoulder wound had bled a lot. I quickly brought him to the big house.

"Chiron! Wake up!"

"What is it, Artemis?"

"Hurry up!" He descended down the stairs. His eyes widened as he saw Percy. He brought him in.

"Artemis, what happened?"

"Ask his _brother._" I can't believe they were related. I walked away.

_**End Flashback**_

I wished Percy was still here. But he isn't. Of course, a new kid emerges. He looks too much like Percy, said the exact same thing. Is he a rebirth? Hades said he didn't feel Percy in his realm. I sighed, wondering what to do.

**Percy POV**

Wow. I had no idea I had this power. I made my wings slide in and out of my body. A bit painful. I walked out of the big house. I was staying there because the Hermes cabin was scared of me and they did not know who was my parent. Well, I knew, but I don't want to sleep in the same cabin with that jerk. I stepped outside. The night was cool. I spread my wings and flew up, breathing in the fresh air. I came up onto the clearing where I had stopped Charles from his stupid plan. I rubbed my shoulder, remembering the wound. It never healed. I spotted Artemis sitting on the beach, staring to the moon. I remembered the day before the war started. I crawled out of the ocean, sitting next to Artemis. She was sitting in the exact same position as she was now. We had a talk, and then I left. I swear I have never seen her happier.

I grinned, and drew back my wings as I flew past the ocean. I swam up to her and sat next to her.

"Hello, Lady Artemis." I said in the exact same way I did then.

"Perseus!" I panicked for a moment; I thought I had blown my cover.

"Oh. I mean, Peter. Hi."

"The moon is beautiful tonight, is it not?" She definitely looked confused.

"Yes, Peter. You know, you remind me of Perseus."

I ignored her and continued, "I wish the world was a bit less polluted. I can't see the stars and the moon is hazy tonight."

Her shock showed. She looked at me like I dropped out of the sky.

I then delivered the most significant line of all, "You, Lady Artemis, are beautiful too."

Her eyes widened. Her mouth dropped open. I remember her reaction then. I had acted on impulse and told her that. I prepared to be vaporized but to my surprise, she blushed, thanked me, and smiled. I had then left. So, now I had to leave. Unfortunately, my shirt slid a bit and she saw the scar. I quickly hid it and walked off. Her eyes were full of suspicion now. I went back to the big house, turning black fires in my hand on and off, that blessing of Chaos was fun. Then I slept until morning.

I woke up, thinking, _Oh gods what if Artemis kills me? _My fault I guess. I stepped out. Artemis was sitting on the porch, and when she saw me, she stood up. Then, she asked me a question I could not tell the truth about. Her silver eyes told me to tell her, while my brain was telling me to not.

"Who are you, _Peter?_

**Well? Do you like it? Review. And all would be revealed in time, I swear on the styx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. LOOK, Shadow god. You don't like my stories, stop reading them. Get your butt out of here. I'm getting sick of your reviews. And to the rest, I hope you guys won't abandon me cause of that sentence.**

**Percy POV**

"Who are you, _Peter Johnson._" Artemis held her knife at me.

"Me? I am Peter." I thought fast.

'Chaos, am I powerful enough?'

'**Yes. You can transform back.'**

'YES!'

'**For about five minutes.'**

'YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'

"Who are you, really?"

"What do you mean?"

'Chaos will this set my energy back?'

'**Slightly.'** I sighed. I couldn't reveal myself. I decided to keep my identity to myself, even if it hurts her. _Darn_, I can't resist her beautiful eyes. But I knew what had to be done. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lady Artemis."

Hurt showed in her eyes. I think she suspected me. I quickly walked away. _Why do the gods hate me this much?_ I then went around, fighting in the sword arena, shooting at the target, that confused Artemis as if I was Percy I would suck at archery.

Soon it was night. I realized we had to play capture the flag. And I ignored to plan. Mental groan. Oh well. I ran towards the campers flag. Yes I was playing for the hunters. What do you think? Then Charles and his lackeys surrounded me. Oh crap.

**Artemis POV**

I saw Peter run to the flag. I was still steaming mad from the morning. I was sure he was Percy. But he just won't admit it! Charles and his lackeys surrounded him. Oh no. Be as it may, I can't let him get hurt. But what he did surprised me. He drew riptide and started cleaning his nails.

"Get up, Boy. Show some respect! You are going to be bashed up for humiliating us. Imagine the poor hunters later. _Where's Peter? _Ha Ha ha."

"Give it up, Charles, you could never beat me, I defeated Kronos after all."

"P-percy? It can't be." So he was Percy! But why would he reveal himself to Charles but not me?

"Yup. You can't say anything, cause the campers won't believe a word you said. They'd think your trying to get revenge on the hunters. Like last time." How could he? I can't believe it!

He began to glow. In his place now stood Percy. I resisted the urge to either kiss or slap him.

"For you Charles, you get a special treatment. You can't look at Artemis that way. She's under my protection." He formed Galaxy and swiped at them. I watched in horror as Percy left warriors unconscious in a mere minute. He shrunk back to his younger self. His t-shirt had slipped for a bit, and I saw a scar. The very same scar he got trying to protect my hunters.

**Percy POV**

I grinned. I kicked Charles and said, "For Artemis."

I raced to the flag. I was certain that the hunters would already have gotten it, but it was still there. I locked at them and realized the campers had an aura around them. The aura of a god. That was cheating. I raised my hand to the skies and sent down a lightning bolt, knocking the campers out. They crumpled to the ground and I grabbed the flag. Just as I pulled it out, a dagger materialized and cut my wrist. I looked around wildly. There was no one there. "Annabeth." I spoke. "Reveal yourself." A sword suddenly sprouted from my abdomen. They took capture the flag way too seriously. Or it was because I hurt her boyfriend. Thalia finally came to Zeus' fist, and saw the sword in me. I coughed out blood. That wound hurt like hell.

"You will never get the flag. I will make you pay." Another dagger shot out and pierced me. Ouch. She carries multiple daggers. I guess I should be proud I'm using all of them out. Then, I realized something. My curse of Achilles had been burned off by the aura of Chaos. Damn. Thalia raced towards me.

"Annabeth! Stop torturing him!" She shouted. Silence. I realized what was going to happen. I shoved Thalia out of the way as another dagger flew. It pierced me. I had taken too many wounds. I was going to bleed out. Where was Chiron? I looked to the air and saw a massive thundercloud. Charles. Of course. I sighed and turned around to make sure that the hunters weren't coming. It was only Thalia and Annabeth. I began to glow. I remembered in the forest, my little conversation with Chaos. He said I could transform now, but there was still the issue of the Olympians blasting me to bits. Sigh. I missed such a puny detail. Thalia looked at me, stunned. Annabeth finally took off her cap, and looked at me in wonder. I can understand. Because in my place, they saw me. The true me. The hero of Olympus.

"P-percy?" Thalia stuttered out.

"Phh. I think he's just another illusion." I smiled. This was going to be fun

"Annabeth…" I leaned in closer to her. She looked at me, sighed dreamily, and leaned in. I was taller than her.

"Don't get distracted. You really think I would love you?" Her eyes widened, but before she could react, I knocked her out. Thalia smiled.

"Good to have you back, seaweed brain. I thought for a second there that you would kiss her."

"Why? You jealous?"

"Of Annabeth? No. Artemis has really missed you." She smiled wider, as if knowing something I didn't, and then frowned.

'**Slap!'** Ouch!

"What was that for?"

"That was for leaving me to explain stuff." '**Slap!**' "That was for being gone for two whole years. You know Artemis was frantically searching for you?"

I grabbed the flag. I shrunk down to the younger me and coughed out more blood. Damn. I forgot I had 2 daggers and 1 sword in the younger me. I collapsed, and the cloud lifted. Artemis appeared in front of me.

"Percy! Percy! Don't leave me! Please!" I smiled and gazed into her beautiful eyes, those beautiful silver eyes. Then my vision blurred, and blackened out.

**WILL HE LIVE? Review! Well, good reviews. Bad reviews I could live without.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay**.** This is where they get together! Here this is. And answering some questions:**

1. Is Charles an OC?

**Yes.**

2. Who's sword is galaxy?

**Percy. He uses black energy to form it.**

3. Not trying to be rude, but Percy has always fought against Chaos. Why would he trust it?

**What? Since when has he fought Chaos?**

**I think this answers those questions?**

**Artemis POV**

I saw Percy reach a clearing. A cloud suddenly enveloped my view. I frantically searched around for the cause. There was Charles, struggling on the ground, a smile on his face. I saw his arm being raised, and water around him was magically evaporating. I flashed down.

"Why are you creating a cloud?"

"Getting your boyfriend killed." He smirked.

"What? I don't have a boyfriend, _boy_. I am a maiden goddess."

"From the way he acts, you would know. Have you even read his mind? Or do you respect his privacy?"

I stomped on him. How dare he! He coughed out ichor. I kicked him again and again. He finally fell unconscious. But before his eyes closed, he said, "Too… Late… He's dead…" He smirked. Oh no. I teleported over to Percy. He was lying on the ground in his 5 year old form, spitting out blood. "Hel-hello, A-artemis-s. Y-you kn-know n-now?" I picked him up. "You, have a lot of explaining to do." I teleported to the sick room in the big house, and Chiron, seeing the state of him immediately went to work.

"So, my dear friend, not only have you inherited Riptide, Percy's pen, his personality, his looks, but also his bad luck?" Chiron chuckled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were-" Oh no, what if he discovers? "A rebirth of Percy." I let out an internal sigh. If Percy was discovered, Zeus would blast him to pieces. Charles had been telling them bad things about Percy; I don't even think they were true. But Poseidon and Zeus, along with Ares's goading, believed them. I teleported back to my original post.

**Charles POV ****(HAHAHA wasn't expecting that? Were you? You were…)**

I remember when Percy was missing, I was over the moon. Of course, Artemis hated me, so I don't think over the moon. Oh well. I vowed to get revenge ever since that capture the flag…

**FLASHBACK OF EXTREME IMPORTANCE**

I was still steaming from my brother's actions. Those hunters deserve death. So I went to my cabin, MY cabin, Percy didn't even deserve a cabin, but he still stayed. Damn him. **(And no, this will not have major swears.) **I hate him. Show-off. I went to my cabin to sleep. I set my silent alarm to midnight, a plan forming in my mind. My eyes dimmed, and I fell asleep.

***Time skip ***

I woke up. Percy was still sleeping. I walked to the Artemis cabin. Suddenly, Percy shouted, "CHARLES! TAKE ONE STEP THERE AND DIE!"

***Time skip as you already know what happened… ***

Urg… I stepped out of bed. Not noticing a blurry object on the ground. I stepped on it. Instantly, the rope tightened and I flew upside down. Stupid hunters. I used my sword and cut the rope. I walked to the pavilion. Instantly, silver arrows flew at me and pierced me. Ouch! Stupid hunters. I will get revenge, Percy.

**END FLASHBACK OF EXTREME IMPORTANCE**

So I began the destruction of the legacy of the 'hero of Olympus'. They told me that I could become a god, and I accepted. So I can surpass my brother in anything he did. So I can destroy him forever.

**Percy POV**

Argh… I get up. Its morning. Did we win? "Yes, we won, Peter." Artemis was sitting in a corner, sharpening her blades. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

I ran away, not bothering to check if she was following. Hey, I was scared. She might kill me! I ran to the beach, to a secret cove where only I know. I sat down, and wondered whether I should tell Artemis.

"You should." I turned back, and saw Artemis walking towards me. I guess this has gone on long enough.

"Fine, but swear on the river Styx that you do not tell anyone."

"I swear on the river Styx that I will not tell anyone who you are."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I heard Artemis gasp. I opened my eyes. She was shorter than me, but I realized with a shock she was in her eighteen year old form. She walked closer towards me, and she took my head into her hands. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy. I realized with a shock of what she was about to do. Ever so lightly, but what made my heart pound, and my feelings screaming with joy, she kissed me.

**How do you like that? And yes, now is the time you say where they want to know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I was focusing on my Percy/Zoë stories (If you haven't read them read them.) but this person called Personas told me to. So go say thanks to him/her. (Never doing that mistake again.) Does no one care for my well being? Oh sorry I'm really grumpy… I haven't slept in 4 days…**

**Percy POV**

Oh my gods. Artemis just kissed me. Thank gods for my awesome self defense mechanisms. I stumbled back. Artemis was like Apollo's sacred cow. Red all over. "D-di-d-Did you just…" I'm pretty sure I was also as red. "Oh, shut up. And never speak of this again." I grinned. That's the Artemis I know and love. Wait a minute, love?

"You just kissed me." I stated. Artemis grew even redder. She was about to tell me something when Thalia popped out of the bushes. "Having fun, my lady?" I gave a glance at Artemis and walked to her. "You explain this." I whispered, and ran towards the ocean. Suddenly, there was a bright silver flash and I was bound by ropes. I glared at Artemis. "Really?" She walked up to me and dragged me towards Thalia. I used the powers of the void, created a small knife and started cutting through the ropes.

"Thalia, go to the rest and tell them to get out of here." Others? Crap. I heard a small chuckle and the hunt emerged from the bushes. Shoot. I glared at all of them, and started to complain. "Is there no privacy for me anymore? Come on!" Artemis walked up to me. "Hunters, out of here." The hunters complained and walked off.

"Why did you tell them to walk off?" I finished sawing through the ropes and stood up. "To do this." She kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed back.

The conch horn suddenly blew. Dinner. These campers spoil everything. I broke the kiss and she pouted. "I think I love you, Artemis." She smiled. "Think? Let me change that." She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in towards me. Thalia peeked her head in and I materialized a shoe and threw it at her. Artemis frowned and walked off. I glared at Thalia and walked with her.

"So how does the hunt take to Artemis kissing me?" I asked.

"Well, the hunt grew to respect you after what you did. They know what happened at the place, cause of me. They saw what Artemis was like after your absence and they accept it. Many of them like you, accept you. They say it's high time she fell in love. She's too uptight about it." Thalia smirked.

We walked into the pavilion, but not before I changed back to Peter. I walked over to Poseidon's table, when I realized that they didn't know who I was. Artemis must have sensed my discomfort, because she gestured over to me to join her at the Artemis table. I sat down and the other Hunters gave me slaps on the back and smiled at me. "Nice job, kid." Phoebe actually smiled at me. Smiled at me. Okay, what is going on? My face must have been awesome, because she snickered and told me, "I'm supporting you with Artemis. Practically the whole hunt is."

Okay… something is seriously going on here. I don't care. "Okay… Blue cherry coke." The whole camp quieted down and stared at me. Didn't help that they were already staring cause the hunt actually got along with me. "Well, are you idiots just gonna stare, or are you gonna eat? Can see why the hunt's like this…" This place didn't feel like home anymore. Too much of Charles presence everywhere. Most of the camper's glared at me. Let's laugh in their faces.

'Cherry coke. I love this drink.' The camper's faces are so awesome. The hunter's roared and slapped my back, causing me to fall face first in my soup. Ouch. I mock-glared at them and finished my dinner. I walked off, to sleep in the forest when Phoebe grabbed me and slung me over her shoulder. She called over… what's her name, was it Sadie? Oh yeah, Sadie. Anyways, she called over Sadie and told her to tell the rest to get my stuff. What happened next? They tossed me into their cabin and delivered my stuff. Next thing you know, they stuff me into Artemis's special room and toss my stuff in. They really want me dating her. These girls are crazy.

First they hate me and now they shove me into Artemis's separate room. Ah well. I get into my sleeping bag and collapse from exhaustion in five seconds.

_Percy's Dream_

_I woke up on my bed. Wait a minute, bed? Suddenly a man walked up to me. Somehow I knew who he was. *Shudder * I sound so Athenian. "Chaos, what are you doing here?"_

"_Hello, Perseus. You should know, in five days there will be a new threat. Gaia and Kronos are rising. They are targeting Artemis first."_

"_What? Why? How?"_

"_Kronos was never defeated. He faked his death. He raised Gaia. They are targeting Artemis, as she is the only god not fully bound by the ancient laws. She can still hunt most of the bad monsters. You need to stay with her. She is one of the gods that holds the Olympians together. Now wake. You need to stay awake. There will be an assassin monster to attack Artemis. Wake up now!"_

_End Percy's Dream_

I woke up, feeling a source of heat beside me. I turned around on the comfy bed. Wait, bed? A curtain of auburn curly hair beside me. My heart skipped a beat. Artemis. I was in bed with Artemis. Oh gods. She shifted to face me. Her eyes were still closed. But what bothered me was that her face was a centimeter from mine. Stupid me. With a shock, I realize I am in my eighteen year old form. Get to work, Percy. Move out of the bed. I slowly got up and drew my sword. I dissolved into water and hid in a corner. Suddenly, the shadows bended and a Fury, one that I had learnt on one of my learning sessions in the library named Tisiphone. Don't fury's work for Hades? She looked around, and drew a glowing dagger. I lurched forward in my liquid form and transformed. I jumped in front of the dagger. "H-HUNTER'S!" The huntress's ran in and their eyes widened in shock. Artemis got up and she froze. I can understand. There was a glowing dagger in my gut, for Olympus's sake.

**Well, you like? I just love torturing Percy. And for the Ooc-ness, a wise old man once told me 'It ain't Fan fiction without a little Ooc-ness.' HA HA HA HA. Gonna pass out after this. Once again, thank Personas for this chapter. Good oldddddddd. Sry, slumped against the keyboard. REVIEW PLS OR I WON'T WAKE UP FROM FAINTING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. I passed out. I'm awake. I feel so refreshed. Anyways, I will try to update faster. However, I have exam's coming. SO BE GRATEFUL, LITTLE INSECTS! Oh sorry, don't know what came over me.**

**Artemis POV**

I woke up with a start. Where was Percy! I turned around and saw Percy diving in front of me and taking a dagger that was meant for me from Tisiphone. No! I reached for my bow and shot silver arrows at her. The door opened and my Hunters stared at the scene in front of them, before whipping out their daggers and throwing them at Tisiphone. She disintegrated and Percy fell to his knees, retching out blood. I rushed to him and laid him on the bed. "Cleo! Help!" Percy's shirt was already soaked with blood. Cleo rushed to Percy's side and looked at the wound. "Milady, permission to take off his shirt?" I nodded and she lifted it up. What we saw made most of us cringe in horror. We saw the poison creeping through his body, his chest already green and the green was spreading. Cleo's eyes showed concern. "Milady, at the rate the blood is spreading it will be fatal." No. I will not allow that to happen. "Cleo, is there another option?"

A man, with black clothes and a galaxy on his shirt stepped out of the shadows. "There is for me." The man, who I deduced as Chaos, put a hand on Percy's chest and sent a dark pulse into him. Percy coughed out and arched up. His back sprouted Demon wings and they fluttered weakly. Chaos sent another pulse through Percy. Please, gods, let Percy live!

Percy coughed out again and vomited out a pile of green sludge on the floor. The green sludge glowed for a while before evaporating. "Hey, what did I miss?" Percy's eyes fluttered open, and locked on to mine. I rushed over to him and kissed him. He smiled and turned to Chaos. "Thanks for the heads up." Chaos smiled and walked into the shadows, before disappearing.

"Hey, Huntress's. Any idea what I was doing in Artemis's bed?" I turned red at that statement. The hunters shook their heads and stared at me. "I-I u- ummm… thought you might be uncomfortable on the floor, and" He cut me off by putting a finger to my lips. The hunters smiled and left. He grinned. I knew we weren't going to get any sleep for a while.

***Time skips * I just love time skips!**

**Percy POV**

I woke up, with Artemis head resting on my chest. I smiled, I could get used to sleeping like this. I lifted Artemis's head gently, and slowly slid off. Unfortunately, the moment I did that her eyes flickered open. She looked at me and pouted. I got up and kissed her. "Hey. You want to go in the toilet first, or should I?" She smiled and pushed me away. She got up and walked into the bathroom. I sat on the bed and started playing with Riptide. Riptide suddenly flew off and impaled itself on the wall. Oops.

Artemis walked out at that exact moment. She stared at the sword, then at me. I tugged out the sword and put the cap off. I concentrated and healed the wall. I grinned at her.

"Hey?" She just walked out of the room, and started to wake up the hunters. I went into the shower and let the cool water run down my back. I used my waterpower's to clean myself instantly and walked out. I brushed my teeth and wiped my face.

I bolted out and found all the hunter's missing. They must be at the pavilion. I ran off to the dining hall and saw all the hunter's at the table. I sat down. "Hey, girls." They smiled at me and they glared at the curious campers. The Hermes cabin stared at us the most. Most likely my unexplained absence at the cabin. I scarfed down the breakfast and stood up. My senses were going crazy. Monsters were approaching camp. I walked up to Chiron. He looked up from his food and said, "Hello, Peter." Argh. His senses were getting dull. "Chiron, extend your senses. Monsters approaching camp! They're 5 miles away." His eyes widened and he stood up. I walked back to my table. "Girls, monsters approaching. They're 5 miles away. Get ready. About 500." I picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it. The hunter's turned pale and finished their breakfast. Chiron walked up to the pavilion. "Campers, Hunters, we have a monster army heading our way. Peter warned me of this. How did you know, Peter?"

I grinned. "I have my ways." I knew that this would be bad. Some could die. I would have to reveal my identity to protect everyone. Annabeth narrowed her eyes and glared. "We won't fight unless you reveal your identity. After all, they are only after Artemis." How did she know that?

"You seem to know a lot about the enemy." I smirked at her. "No matter, I just figured that if the monster army appeared at nearly the same day that the hunters came. They also may want to capture the only Olympian that's not bound by the ancient law."

I sigh. I guess I have to reveal myself to protect the one I love. "All right, I did defeat Kronos after all, I guess I should reveal myself." Many campers gasped and murmured to each other.

"Should we really believe that a 5 year old defeated Kronos?" A camper from the Demeter called out.

"Hey! 3 years old. 3. Kronos died two years ago. Stupid oblivious campers. And Charles could never defeat Kronos. He passed out, the loser. I swear on the Styx I am telling the truth." The campers erupted into protests.

"Should we believe that-" I cut off the Demeter cabin by transforming into Percy Jackson. "You guys are stupid. I was right under your noses. Stupid campers. I look like me, I fight like me, I act like me, and I wield Riptide. You campers really are dumb. No wonder the hunt keeps winning. They are stronger, faster, smarter than you guys. If you won't fight, I'll do it myself. Adios." I walked off to the monsters. They growled at the sight of me. Damn, that's a lot of monsters for one guy. The hunt emerged after me. I smirked. An interesting fight.

**HA HA HA. I am awesome. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Important Author's Note:**

**Ok, here comes a chap for The Younger Me! I just got the greatest idea… So I am not going to update my other stories. Oh by the way, Charles is coming in this chapter. I'm halfway through another chapter of The Son of Chaos. But I got the best twist ever. You'll never see it coming. Hint: Guardian of the hunt, but with a twist. You'll never see it coming… I got this idea sleeping and a magical unicorn told me. My dreams are filled with Ponies, Unicorns, rainbows and lollipops. Also Donuts. Who cares! I also noticed the romance in this story is rushed… Never mind. Just don't complain. I was new then… Peace out my fellow peeps. I feel the disclaimer coming!**

**Me: Ponies… Unicorns… Lollipops… Sugar… Puppies… Rainbows… Artemis just do the disclaimer.**

**Artemis: I will never listen to a **_**boy**_**!**

**Me: Do I have to make you experience heartbreak beyond no other?**

**Artemis: Fine! Pensius does not own anything.**

**Me: Except this plotline!**

**Artemis: Oh, shut up.**

**Me: You're BRITISH? That puts things into a new perspective… Oh I also am hooked on Death Note. Who loves ****L ****the most? **

**Percy POV**

I ran up to the army and started fighting like a maniac. Slash, lunge, hit, roundhouse kick, roll, backstab, dodge, watch out for the flying hellhound, 360, whirlwind, dirty kick, headbutt the clueless Cyclops and the normal backflip while twirling swords and cutting monsters.

I smashed a Canadian's (The monster kind) face in, and sensed someone behind me. I turned around; ready to slice it when I realized it was Artemis. The huntress's were slicing away, an aura around them. It was the aura of chaos. The camp had arrived and was staring at us in shock. I swear I saw Chaos appear a few times and save the huntress's from some wounds.

I shouted to Artemis, "Nice weather today, right?"

She turned around and glared at me. I saw a Laistrygonians creep up behind her, so I grabbed her hand and used her dagger to kill it. I blushed at the position we were in. I was behind her, a bit close. She twirled and pierced someone behind me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her back when an arrow almost hit her, and threw riptide at the Dracaena. I summoned Galaxy and chopped a monster behind. I blocked a hellhound claw slashing us and Artemis pierced it. I let her go and started slashing like crazy. I got a few deep cuts. Before I knew it, the army was decimated. I was tackled to the ground by all the huntress's, and laughed.

"Never do that again, brother!" Phoebe punched my arm playfully, and I staggered a bit. We walked back to the borders, laughing like hyenas while I put an arm around Artemis. I heard gasps from everyone. Which reminds me…

I focused on the campers and Chiron and snapped my fingers. "You will forget all of this; you think I am Peter." The mist took out the energy from me, and I shrank back to The Younger Me. **(Great, I'm becoming FallenFireDemons…)**

"Hey, Artemis, I think I'm gonna be out for a week…" I fell down and Artemis caught me.

"Sleep well, my hero…" I blacked out, a grin on my face as she kissed me.

_***Time skip one week later ***_

I woke up on a comfortable bed, and scanned my surroundings. I was in a tent. The hunters must have brought me along with them. I wonder how that was allowed… A weird image of Artemis burrowing through the ground while the huntress's pointed the finger at Charles came into my head.

I heard faint breathing next to me. I turned around to see the beautiful face of a certain moon goddess.

I slowly stood up and crept out of the tent. Instantly I was enveloped in a crushing hug, courtesy of the whole hunt.

"Hey, where are we…" I asked, and Thalia snickered.

"Your in the hunt. We're tracking down Echidna. She has been hunting demigods recently." Artemis yawned, trudging out of the tent.

"Hunters, I need to go up to Olympus for an important meeting. Stay here." That last part was directed at me, and I raised my hand in mock surrender.

**Artemis POV**

I flashed to Olympus and sat on my throne. "What is it, father?" I asked.

"Artemis, it has come to my attention that monsters are attacking you, again and again, and many demigods are disappearing. So, you will hunt down the major monsters." Father said.

"So… what is the problem…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The problem is that you may be in danger!" Zeus shouted, and he glanced at Charles for a second. "Therefore, as we have discussed before you have arrived, you should have a guardian." Apollo glared murderously at Charles. Why were they all looking at Charles…? Then the truth hit me like Father's master bolt.

"No way in Hades will I accept that _boy_ into my hunt!" I shouted, and Zeus glared at me.

"You will and treat him well. This council is finished!" He disappeared in a flash of lightning. Charles walked up to me.

"Where to, Artemis?" He asked, and I said, " That's Lady Artemis to you, _boy_. Meet us at Yellowstone Park." I flashed out.

**Percy POV**

Artemis flashed into the clearing and I smiled at her. The hunt gathered around. " That scum, Charles, is becoming guardian of the Hunt. I told Zeus we didn't need one, but no, he didn't care, did he?"

The Hunt erupted to chaos; mind the pun, while I stood there. I would have to leave the Hunt. Or would I… My mind was already forming a plan, but I needed the Huntress's to shut up.

"Huntress's!" Everyone turned to me. "We can use this to our advantage… He can be our slave. But I need to formulate a plan to stay in the Hunt. Please, I need silence." They quieted down, and I thought hard.

They stared at me and I felt a presence coming. AHA! I transformed into a Hawk and clutched on Artemis's shoulder.

"Stupid wild, always getting in my way!" Charles stumbled into the clearing, and he straightened up.

"Well girls, where is my tent? I need to get my stuff." He grinned, and I mentally threw up.

"Shut up!" Thalia growled, and Charles stomped over. He raised his hand to hit Thalia when I flew up and pulled him back with his hair.

He swatted me to the ground. Artemis lurched forward and I got up. He kicked me, and I flew, not by my will, into a tree. I saw red. I felt myself growing in size until I was Charles's size. I growled. Then it hit me. I was a Utah Raptor. Charles backed down, and I snapped at him. "_Be thankful that I am forgiving and that I serve Artemis, or you would be dead._" I turned into a wolf and lay by Artemis's feet.

"_Arty, can I have sugar cubes?_" I asked, giving her literal puppy dog eyes. She sighed and gave me some. I crunched on them while snickering at Charles. He had fainted. I calculated how long I would have to remain like this. About the whole day, then I go to bed. I could have some fun with this…

**How do you like? Sorry about it if you don't like it. Hope you like the Guardian of the Hunt with a twist! So yeah, I just love Death Note. Please review. Stuff like that.**

**L**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, yeah. I know. The usual YAY YOU UPDATED! I know… But let me tell you this. I'm so bored… I think a Haiku would be able to solve my problem…**

**I am very bored,**

**Seeing so little reviews,**

**I have lost all hope.**

**How was that? I changed my name… I am now L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki. I will use an ****L**** to signify when an author's note will end. It will also be my time skips. Ok?**

**L**

**Percy POV**

It has been three months. Three months since Charles and I joined the hunt. Two months since I killed Echidna and the Chimera.

_**Flashback**_

We had surrounded Echidna. Charles, the coward he is, ran away. Ok, I kinda bit him where it hurts. It was an accident! Or not… I can't help it; he was flirting with my Arty. I also discovered that wolves like sugar cubes very much. Anyways, we had surrounded the mother of all monsters. She tried to hit Artemis, and I kicked her back. I was in Utah-Raptor form, and she was still shocked that I, as a dinosaur was alive, yet alone listening to the Goddess of the Hunt. I bit at the Chimera, who tried to make advances to break free.

I jumped up into the air before landing on the Chimera and scratching it badly. I took a big sized bite of flesh. The Chimera suddenly reared up, smashing me into a wall. I was sure I had broken a rib. I transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Chimera backed away in fear, but I stomped forward, let loose a wild roar and bit down onto its side, smashing it to the ground. I shook my head, trying to break its spine.

I tossed it into Echidna, and roared again. The hunters were staring at me in fear.

I transformed back into a wolf. Instantly, my ribs throbbed and I fell to the ground.

_**End Flashback**_

Meanwhile, I was curled up on a hill with Artemis using me as a back cushion. She was stroking the back of my neck, and I sighed in content. I heard a giggle from a nearby tree, and I used the water vapour in the air to force the person behind the tree out. I saw Rose, daughter of Aphrodite, running away.

I glared after her. The Huntresses had been teasing me about my relationship with Artemis. When Charles goes away I'm going to kill them.

**L**

"Ok, so, Charles, you go and get us some fruits, ok?" Artemis said, and Charles grumbled before running away. Instantly, I transformed back to human form and smiled. Next thing I know, I'm smashed into a tree, with Artemis furiously kissing me.

"Hey, keep it down, we don't want Zeus to know of your relationship yet!" Thalia said, and the hunt roared with laughter. My face reddened as I realized what she meant. **(L: Ok, what she meant is that Zeus made the Maiden oath for Artemis, and if she isn't a maiden anymore then Zeus would know, if you get what I mean. Technically she still is one… Unless… You know I never mean to write about it… Never mind, continue reading.)**

"Thalia Grace!" Artemis shouted, and the hunt scattered. Suddenly thunder flashed, and Artemis looked up. "There's a council meeting, better go!" She started flashing out, but I transformed into a wolf and grabbed on to her arm. Well, I want to go sometimes! I am NOT acting like a two year old! I am eighteen!

**L**

Artemis smacked my head. It isn't my fault! She sat on her throne and I sat on her lap. Which is weird, because her laps bigger than me… Never mind, before the other gods got here I grew half her size. There, I fit perfectly.

The Olympian gods gave Artemis strange looks before sitting down. "Now, we are gathered here today for a very bad reason. Amphitrite has divorced my brother, and Athena and Poseidon are dating. I do not approve, all apposed, raise your hand."

Only Ares raised his hand. Zeus looked furious. **(L: That rhymes! Zeus is going to kill me for these crimes!)**

"Now, Krios, Perses and Hyperion have escaped their positions. I need Athena to check on the rest of the Titans and Poseidon to eliminate all the sea monsters and monsters on boats. Apollo, Artemis I need you to hunt down monsters. Hephaestus, we need weapons. My brother Hades is already increasing security to Tartarus. The rest of you, find and kill those titans!" Zeus shouted, and a huge lightning bolt smashed to the ground and he disappeared.

So dramatic.

Artemis and I flashed out, and appeared in the woods. We heard screaming coming from the Huntress's camp.

**(Ok, this is the part where Silver Moon Huntress's wish comes true. Thank him/her, because I was stuck here not knowing what to do till she told me. So a big thanks to Silver Moon Huntress!)**

Concerned, we ran over, only to see a hilarious sight. Charles was held up by a rope, and hung from a tree, over a long pit to a lake of boiling hot lava, with crows pecking his liver. The huntress's were rolling on the ground with laughter. Charles was screaming to high heaven, shouting, "Where's my water? Mummy!"

Artemis collapsed on me, laughing, and I have to admit the scene was very, very, funny. Ok, confession time. I laughed so hard that my lungs burst. Oh gods, classic!

He noticed us and screamed, "Artemis! Are you going to let your crush die like this?"

Ok, that ticked both of us off. I transformed into a Tyrannosaurus, while Artemis readied her bow. I snorted, a big puff of air making Charles swing from side to side. I shifted myself so whenever he swung on my side, it looked like I would eat him, while Artemis used him for target practice.

5 arrows suddenly found it's way into where Apollo doesn't shine, and he started sobbing.

**(Ok, now I feel bad, but I'll just make him seem like a jerk later and POOF! Those feelings are gone.)**

The hunters laughed harder, and I gave a throaty chuckle, accidentally swallowing him. My eyes widened and I clawed at my throat, gagging.

A huge thump came from my stomach, indicating Charles was still alive, and I contemplated the best way to spit him out. I tried everything, from smashing against trees to gagging to pouring acid down my throat. All as a Tyrannosaurus.

Finally, Artemis kicked my stomach and he came flying out.

Into the pit of lava.

Oops.

A small column of steam came from the lava. I think it was all the hot air coming out. The huntress's were screaming with laughter and Artemis was using me as a support.

Charles materialized near us and fled into his tent, screaming like a banshee.

And that, my dear readers, is when I started to laugh.

**L**

**Ok, I know that was lame, but still… I am on a schedule. I mean, with school and homework, I use up all my remaining time to update this. Sorry for the lameness, I was tired. And by the way, can you people review my story **

'**Percy Jackson and the Greatest Detectives' **

**And **

'**Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos (The Titan's Curse)'? **

**Thank you. Goodbye! I am going to update 'New, Yet Old Enemy' soon, as people want me to, then 'Kronos's Power of Time' well, depends on how I feel.**

**L**


End file.
